


[podfic] Always Starts The Same

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), olive2pod (olive2read), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue-Only, Gratuitous Abuse of Elder Speech, Innuendo, Multi, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trolling, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”, banter as foreplay, basically Mornington Crescent but with naughty bits, implied figging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier like to play games at Geralt's expense. Somehow Geralt always ends up winning.[A reading of Always Starts the Same by Chantress.]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] Always Starts The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Starts the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457161) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



**Title:** Always Starts the Same

 **Author:** Chantress

 **Readers:** thriceandonce (sylvaine), olive2read, Gondolin

 **Length:** 3:31

 **Notes:** sound effects from [Zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com), cover image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/). Cover for the (n)sfw square of my (Gondolin's) Cover Art Bingo table. Alternative cover [here](https://gondolinpodfic.tumblr.com/post/613869122503229440/gondolinpodfic-ao3-alternative-cover).

**MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/5/items/alwaysstartsthesame/Always%20Starts%20the%20Same.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x32bzguw8ct1mpw/Always_Starts_the_Same.mp3/file)  
  


Bloopers (aka us getting scared by the voice of the Discord bot telling us it was recording now):  



End file.
